Gundam Wing Reunion.
by Miyame
Summary: After the war between the Earth and the Colonies, the fellow Gundam Pilots split up and went their seperate ways. Relena, the over obsessive bi-atch decides to have a reunion, yes! A reunion. Read and you'll understand.


(( Yet again another waste of time, read it at your own risk! :D ))  
  
Authors Note.  
Most male Gundam pilots are revered as powerful men, who give no concern for his fellow man…or woman. Normal men cannot help but respect a male Gundam pilot for his incredible ability to remain strong even when being drenched from head to toe in the tears of a normal woman.  
The year is After Colony 195, and peace has fallen over the Earth, only because this is a mere fan-fiction that has nothing to do with the actual story line.  
The Gundam Wing draped back its titanic wings as the camera panned out over the Planet Earth. The Sun's rays reflected off of the Gundam, blinding it from the oncoming assault of the Gundam Deathscythe Hell, which bitch-slapped it with its Beam Scythe, and immediately assumed the spread-eagle position that Gundam Wing is notorious for at the beginning of an episode.  
DUM DUM DUN DUN DUM DUM DADADA DAAAAAAAA!   
  
  
GUNDAM WING   
IN::  
KAREOKE   
  
Peace has fallen upon the five Gundam Pilots. Three months have past and everyone is just dandy! But one sad day, Relena, was longingly looking out of a window (again). She missed the whole scooby gang, she missed how she would annoyingly scream and shout at Heero to come and kill her. A lightbulb fell over then on her head, causing her to have a cancussion! She grabbed some paper and scribbled invitations out.  
Duo quickly tiptoed out of his bedroom. And plopped himself infront of the tv. Turning the tv on he pressed the play button on the vcr. "Ive got the urge....she's got the urge for herble...' Click, re re re re re rewind! "Ive got the urge....she's got the urge for herble..." Click, re re re re re rewind! "Ive got the urge....she's got the urge for herble..." Duo blankly stared into the tv as the bell rang.   
"Gundamnit." He said, forcing himself up. Opening the door three men in red and white striped outfits, came singing. "We like to sing this card to thee...from a girl with love and peace..." Duo blankly looked at them, and slammed the door shut. "HEERO!" He yelled. "RELENA SENT YOU SOMETHING." Heero quickly ran down the stairs, and opened the door. "We like to sing this card to thee...from a girl with love and peace..." "Shut your trap and gimme the card." He snapped back. Grabbing the card and slamming the door shut, quickly locking it.  
After reading it he ripped it up (sound familliar?) and threw it on the ground. You could still hear the men outside singing. "Pack your stuff were leaving." "Goodie goodie, goodie." Duo said. Opening his closet. A whole wardrobe of nothing but preist outfits. And Heero opened his drawers. Nothing. He closed it, pretending to put close in his imaginary suitcase, snapping it shut and walking out of the room.   
Hopping into the car. Duo eyes watering, they were a block away from there apartment. "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No." Three hours later. "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No."   
  
Heero and Duo stepped out of the car. Pink banners, balloons were everywere. Duo jumped up with glee as he chased the pony down the hill. Heero gulped and walked up to a tabel with a teddy bear on it. "To my luciouse love Heero, from the sexy bitch Relena." Heero cringed. Duo quickly came back riding on the pony. "Look!" Duo pointed. "It's Wufei, Trowa! And Quatre!" Heero glanced at Duo. The three stepped out of the van and walked up to the two.   
"Long time no see." Duo cheerfully said. Quatre looked around. "Is this supposed to be a reunion?" "Thats right!" A loud voice said. The Gundam Pilots, pulled out guns, knifes for self defence. Startled by the most horrorfied voice, they learned to hate. "That right, Quatre, who's mother is a slut!" "Hey, just a second..." "Now." She interupted. "Im accually surprised you all came, so I really had nothing planned but Kareoke!"   
"Thats it." Heero said, walking off. "Im leaving." "Not so fast!" Another voice said. A girl with black hair, and in a monkey costume came swinging in on a vine. "You didn't..." Duo muttered. "Yes I did!" Relena said prowdly. "It's Hilde. And why is she dressed like that..." Trowa said. They eyed the girl, who was wearing the brown and tan monkey costume. Wufei folded his arms. "Ther-There was once this funny girl, And her name was Hilde. Sometimes people tried to be cute, and pronounce her name in French which was Retarded Monkey. People did this so much, that Hilde started believing she was a retarded monkey. She moved to the rain-forest of north-western Africa, to live on bannanas and berries.  
Soon, Retarded Monkey, becam a tall harry woman, with long hair and fingernails, and developed mentally impared syndrome.  
Well, since she was an annoying girl, she was retarded really REALLY BAAAAADDD. Today Hilde is better known as Retarded Monkey!  
So the next time your campin' in the great African-West, Raise a big-hay didly oh, to Retarded Monkey."  
Everyone looked blankly at Wufei. "What? It's true!" Hilde swung down by Wufei and started to poke him. "Her huh her huh her huh..." She continued. He would flick her away. "Silence infindel!" "Okay!" Relena shouted. Everyone clutched there ears in pain. "Who want's to go first?" Duo eagerly raised his hand. "Me! Me! ME! MEEEEEE!" He begged. Relena continued to look around. "Anyone? Anyone at all?" Duo fell off the pony and to the ground, and started to grovel at her feet. "Ppppiiiick meee!" Relena looked down at Duo. "Oh Duo, you want to go first." She thought for a moment. "Let someone else have a try okay?" Duo sadly crept away. "Trowa, why won't you go?"   
  
Trowa stepped up to the cazibo, were he took the microphone. He nodded at the old lady who was playing the piano. "Baw-wit-a-ba, da-bangy-bangy-wigy-digy, boogy said the doogy, up drup the noogie..." She played. As It slowly got louder. Trowa quickly ripped off his shirt, and plopped a red hat over his hair. "MY NAME IS TROWA, NOOOO TRITION BLOOM!" "Baw-wit-a-ba, da-bangy-bangy-wigy-digy, boogy said the doogy, up drup the noogie..." He sung. Bouncing around headbanging. He stopped. Put on his shirt, took off his red hat, and walked back to the crowd. Not saying one word. They all just stared at him as he was to his quiet self.  
"O-okay..." Relena muttered. "Who's next?" "Me!!" Duo yelled. Falling to his knee's. "Mmm. Quatre, why won't you go?" Quatre nodded and stepped up to the mic. He started to preform the lucky leprecon dance. A Britney Spears 'lucky' intro came on. "This is a song about a boy named QUATRE! Im so lucky, Im so rich, my mom was a skanky bitch. But I cwy cwy cwy, all alone in my sandrock, thinkin, why's there nothin' missing in my LIFE, why won't you kill me Deathscythe!" He smiled, and stepped off the stage. Relena sweating from this 'inapropriet' song. "Umm err... Wufei..." "Me!" Duo yelled in between. "Why won't you go, take along Hilde."   
Wufei nodded. Hilde, who was still poking him, followed him up to the stage. He grabbed the microphone, and pushed Hilde away. But she just stepped back up to him. And returned touching, poking him. "Buh Csh Buh Buh Csh, Buh Csh Buh Buh Csh, HEY, Csh Buh Buh Csh, HOE, Csh Buh Buh Csh, Csh....DON'T TOUCH ME! Buh Csh Buh Buh Csh, Buh Csh Buh Buh Csh, HEY, Csh Buh Buh Csh, HOE, Csh Buh Buh Csh, Csh....DON'T TOUCH ME! Buh Csh Buh Buh Csh, Buh Csh Buh Buh Csh, HEY, Csh Buh Buh Csh, HOE, Csh Buh Buh Csh, Csh....DON'T TOUCH ME! Csh... LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA....DONT TOUCH ME!" He pushed the poking monkey away and walked back to the crowd. Hilde returning to Wufei, and poking him.  
  
"Me!!!!" Duo yelled. Almost out of breath. Relena scanned the area. "Heero, my sweet, sing a love song about us!" Heero grunted as he passed the love struck girl with hearts in her eyes. Grabbing the mic from the ground he had no acompinated music, just started to sing. "Relllllleeeeeenaaaaa, yyyoou ooooovvverrrr obbsseeeeesssiveee biiiiittch. Sttttttttoooopppp callllliiinnnggg meeeee, orrrr ill killllll yooouuu evennnnuuualllyyy! Damnit!"   
He yelled throwing the mic down on the ground. "I can't sing!" Relena quickly flew over to him, toppleing him over, while she was glomping him. "Oh Heero my sweet!" She yelled her skirt went up and her panties were revealed. "Ahhh!!! MY GOD!!! MY PRECIOUSE VIRGIN EYES!!!" Duo yelled hovering his hands over his eyes, hissing. "Don't feel so glum! Ill sing you a song to cheer you up!" Quickly kicking Heero off the stage she had a blue spot light over her. Her eyes twinkled, and her eyelashes fluttered, as the instrumental intro played. Then it slowed down to a complete stop. She ripped off her dress and was wearing wind pants, a big BIG shirt, with a large gold chains around her neck, last but not least a blue striped ballcap hat, twisted to the side.   
"YO YO!" She wailed. "THIS IS BIG PIMPIN' RELENA!" She quickly started to break-dance, as the rapping music came on. "LETS TALK ABOUT PEACE BABY, LETS TALK ABOUT YUY, AND ME, LETS TALK ABOUT PACAFISM FOR THE EARTH AND COLONIES, LETS TALK ABOUT PPPPPPEAAAAAAACEEE!!! (Get it? Lets talk about sex, baby, lets talk about you and me, lets talk about all the good things, all the bad things that may be, lets talk about sex. You don't get it? *Sigh* Never mind...)   
She said screaming, waving her arms in the air, breakdancing. The music stopped. But Relena didn't. "YOOOO YO!" She wailed. "Booo!" Duo yelled. "Look in a mirror! Your white!" Relena glared at Duo. "Oh yeah? Lets see you beat my preformance!"   
Duo stepped up to the stage, and grabbed the microphone. He took a deep breath and started to sing. "Gundam Wing had started, when prof. J had farted, Hilde came retarded, the series Gundam Wing. duh duh duh duh. ::Snap, snap:: duh duh duh duh ::Snap, snap.:: duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh. ::Snap snap.:: !" He stopped smiled and started to chase the horse again.   
  
The sun started to set, and it became night. The firework show came on. Relena cuddled up to Heero. He would scoot away. Looking around, he would see Trowa and Quatre, doin' a little dirty, Wufei still nugding hilde away from poking him. And Duo, off in the 'on pony, crouque tournement.'   
He sighed in much happiness. "What the hell?!" He yelled. Quickly getting up from the girl. "Get away from me you phyco gay!" He pulled out a 8mm, and shot relena. "I feel much better, I just had to get that out of my system."  
  
  
THE EN...  
  
WAIT A TIC!  
WHAT ABOUT THE NEXT EPISODE?  
  
DUN DUN DADA-DUN DUN! DUM DUM DADA-DUM!  
Next time, on "Mobile Suit: Gundam Wing"…Chang Wufei has been reported into the mental house, by continuouse poking of someone...HMMM YOULL NEVER GUESS WHO THAT IS?! Duo returns to Heero, with a trophy. And Quatre and Trowa are engaged?   
Next time, on "Gundam Wing" Episode 195… "Theere's Sometheeng About Heero." 


End file.
